


女神在上

by wakanatsu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakanatsu/pseuds/wakanatsu
Summary: 为什么不让我跟尤里斯上女神之塔！！！我要跟尤里斯上女神之塔！！！！！（无能狂怒）
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	女神在上

虽然正值隆冬时节，但在从来不被雪花眷顾的芙朵拉中部地区，光是舞会上攒动的人头就足以使空气闷热起来了，更不用说今晚大厅里比平日烧得更旺的炉火。

待到舞会开场的新鲜感和兴奋劲消退，他默不作声地溜出大厅，深吸了一口新鲜的空气，独自享受着在鼎沸的人声衬托之下更显寂静的夜晚。

他走在夜空下的中庭，任由自己的脚步领他穿过人影寥寥的大教堂，将他带往女神之塔的方向。

这座矗立在大修道院西侧的塔楼平日禁止出入，大约由于这个原因也便疏于打理了。苔藓和藤蔓爬满了石砌的表面，连整座塔楼都与附近的古树生长成一体了，鲜嫩的枝叶从腐旧的石窗边探出头来。

他瞥见白色披风的一角在塔楼的入口处一闪而过，他犹豫了一下，但没有更改自己的目的地。

不出所料，在塔楼的顶层等着他的是那个鲜为人知的地下学级的级长。尤里斯转了转那双被月光点亮的眼睛，满不在乎地从铺着灰尘和落叶的窗台上跳下来：“哦，果然来了，我就知道老师一定会跟上来的。”

“我没有在跟踪你。”他条件反射似地回答，这倒也不算假话。

“是吗？那么老师不惜违反纪律也要到这里来，莫非有什么要紧事？”

“……只是出来透透气。”这个回答一出口，连他自己都觉得站不住脚，急忙把话题转移到对方身上：“你呢，你来这里做什么？”

“当然是幽会啦，这可是个适合幽会的好地方呢。”他顿了顿，抛出一个意味深长的眼神：“我还以为老师是特地来跟我幽会的，看来是我自作多情啦。”

“……”这个学生虽然总是把这类话挂在嘴边，但似乎也并非希尔凡那样男女问题频出的人，难以把握他的话里究竟有几分认真。他穷于应答，只好将那种混合着困惑与责备意味的视线投向对方，好在尤里斯自顾自地把话题继续了下去。

“老师也知道女神之塔的传说吧？在舞会当晚，男女二人在女神之塔上许下愿望，女神就一定会将其实现……”说到这里，他自己也不禁笑了出来：“不过我们俩都是男人，可能实现不了吧！”

“这种没什么根据的传说，就算是男女二人，也不见得会实现。”他过于诚实地回答道。

“啊哈哈！话是这么说没错，不过许个愿也不会有什么损失吧，万一实现了呢？”尤里斯故意稍稍压低身子，从低处抬起眼睛看着他，眼里闪烁着那种“你说是吧老师”的光芒。

这个少年实在是很明白如何抓住人心，就算是再怎么严厉的教师也无法拒绝这样一个无伤大雅的提议。他叹了口气，点点头算是同意了。

尤里斯煞有介事地闭上眼睛，双手在胸前交握，做出向女神祈祷的样子。老实说，从他平常的样子实在是难以想象他是这样虔诚的信徒，不过这或许也是某种偏见。

他也效仿对方的样子闭上眼睛。

片刻，尤里斯结束了他的祈祷，询问年轻的教师他许下了什么样的愿望。

“希望尤里斯的愿望能够实现。”他这么回答。

尤里斯的表情变成一种诧异和失望的古怪混合体：“算了，老师不想告诉我的话我也不会逼你说啦。”

“……是真的。”

“认真的吗……”尤里斯的目光在他的脸上从左边扫到右边，又扫回来：“你这个人，就没有什么自己的愿望吗？”

他迷茫地摇了摇头。为了使气氛不至于陷入尴尬，又将话题一转：“尤里斯呢？你许下了什么愿望？”

这位年轻的地下世界的领导者少见地流露出了犹豫，他捏着自己的下巴，目光游离在塔楼角落里的石块与枯枝之间。

“……其实我在想，像我这样的人的愿望，会被女神听见吗？”不等对方追问，他继续说下去：“无论有什么理由，我聊以维生的手段都是与赛罗斯教的五戒背道而驰的。强迫我杀害过去的同伴那种做法……我至今还是无法认同，但这也不能代表我的罪行就可以被抵消了。这么说来，女神不会原谅我也说不定，更不用说聆听我的愿望了。”

他不知道该怎么回答。对于鲜少流露出感情的他来说，想要正确地回应对方的感情实在是太困难了。一般来说，在这种时候应该表示安慰吗？还是应该表示同意呢？他难以把握这其中微妙的界限，但在一种不知名的感情的驱使之下，他近乎于鲁莽地脱口说出了这样的话：“我会原谅你的。”

“什么？”

“如果女神不原谅你，我也会原谅你。”他又重复了一遍，语气平静得令人难以置信。

“……代替女神大人？”尤里斯爆发出一阵笑声：“真是口出狂言啊老师！”

他不觉得这有什么好笑的，他说的每一句话都是认真的。虽然尤里斯显然把这句话当做了玩笑，但至少刚才那种令人焦躁的不安和歉疚已经从他脸上消失了，那也就没必要过分介意了。

他感觉到尤里斯把一只手搭在他的肩膀上：“那么，比女神大人还要宽宏大量的老师，也一定会原谅我不告诉你我的愿望这种微不足道的小事吧？”

这么说完，尤里斯就踏着愉快之至的步伐离开了，女神之塔安静得连虫鸣鸟啼都无处可寻。

他望向窗外，片刻之前照亮了尤里斯眼睛的那道月光，同样慈爱地照进他的眼里。


End file.
